Various techniques for transmitting and receiving digital broadcasting signals have been developed as transmission of analog broadcasting signals is terminated. The digital broadcast signal may include a larger amount of video/audio data than the analog broadcast signal and may further include various kinds of additional data as well as video/audio data.